Chasing You
by potatosunite
Summary: Lucy gets into trouble when she suddenly disappears and doesn't come back for a while, Natsu saves her as the usual and finally confess their love to each other. Little did they know that somebody was coming back for revenge and with a bigger and better plan.. Remember to follow, review and favourite! :)
1. Chapter 1

(I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, THIS IS JUST A FAN FICTION)

The sun was rising over the town and beaming a bright orange, birds were singing their tune and flowers bloomed all over the land. I woke up to a brand new day its like having a present everyday, a day. Seems strange right? But I'm grateful to be alive. I rubbed my eyes and took a peek outside. "What a great day" I mumble to myself with a cheerful smile. I look to the side seeing Natsu sleeping on my couch and happy just then farting on his face. Sighing to the fact that they are always here but it's pretty cute, I've decided to not go for some anger today or tomorrow as it is my valentines day soon and I want this week to be perfect. Me and Natsu are STILL 'friends' I'm seriously getting sick of this status, when can I finally confess? I hop into the bathroom after gathering my clothes and placing them into the side of the door. I handle the temperature to warm, not too cold and not too hot and that's just how I like it. I strip down my clothes and hop into the bath to apply soap and various things to keep my hair and body healthy.

"Lucy I need to use the bathroom really bad!" Shouted Natsu, oh crap I forgot to lock the door. "Don't you dare come in!" I shout to him with a worried face. "But I need to piss!" He explains while holding on. I pull the cover full over the bath so Natsu can't see me in the bath and sit there hoping he won't peek. "Ok come in if you want but It would be embarrassing for me to hear you pissing!" I say with a giggle. Natsu rushes in and zips down his pants to take a piss, man this is hilarious hearing him. "Ahh thanks Luce" He thanks me while pissing by the toilet. Then I see a hand grab onto the curtain of the bath, I sit there my eyes wide open. "DON'T YOU DARE NATSU!" I shout to him bad thing I've broken the promise to myself not to get angry for the week. "But I've seen you naked hundreds of times since you're just so clumsy" He smirks and blushes and to the same for me.

Natsu leaves the room and starts making me a meal and I hope he can make some pancakes. After applying all of my lotions and such I hop right out and unplug the hole. Sorting myself into my clothes after drying myself I walk out of the bathroom seeing Natsu cook fish with Happy. I sigh but then smile well I do love fish anyway so I perch myself onto the seat and dig in the cooked salmon. After eating and all we arrive into the guild to chat to everyone. You know what? I'm going to try the beer everyone has been drinking and I seriously need to try new things. I take a beer that Elfman offered me and I drank the whole thing.

"That tastes good! More please?" I ask politely with a cheeky grin.

He hands over two more for when I want a bit more, I chug them both into my mouth with a drunk smile and holding up a finger that resembles 'One.' He hands over one more than shakes his hand so I can't have anymore than that, I clench my hand onto the handle then drink it all down in one gulp well aren't I just a badass. My hands were shaking and all and I turned to Erza and look at her with a sharp grin.

"Lets be bunnies Erza" I wobble to her and poking her arm as she refuses.

"What do Bunnies sound like?" I ask everyone with a shout.

"Woah woah Luce are you ok?" Natsu held onto my arm softly as everything in my vision was blurry and it was like I was taking drugs.

Elfman turns into his original form, and that wasn't Elfman it was a different man, he sneaked into invisibility form then and he snatched me and ran out, it looked like somebody punched me and I was flying somehow, everyone had a curious face and they were chasing after me. I fell unconscious while I was being taken, that wasn't beer that was a potion and somebody put a spell into me to try that potion but who was it?

"LUCY!" Screamed Natsu when I was being taken away in a carriage at full speed into the middle of nowhere. My hand was sticking out of the carriage back curtain and the fairy tail sign was showing, I showed them the sign to say that I'm here but the carriage was too fast and the crowd grew bigger. Why was I being taken? Why me? Who is this man? What did I do to him to make him capture me? I was asking too many questions in my head and It made me feel even more sick. "Natsu.." I whisper before I fall unconscious again.

I woke up in a prison that was just filled with a bucket resembling a toilet, a sink, a mattress and a plate on the ground with just plain bread. I sat there, tears dripping down to the ground why does it have to be me? I shook my head and looked out of the window, Natsu wasn't there. What will I do to escape?

"What do you want with me!" I screamed to the man who appeared by my prison door.

"You don't need to worry" Said a dark shadow man with a chuckle.

"I do! I have done nothing to you and you just capture me?" I screamed to the man in fury and look to my pocket where my celestial keys are but they took them and my hands are chained up.

"Shut up" He answered back and puts a spell for me to go to sleep.

I fall to the ground suddenly sleeping and all what I hear in my mind is shut up.

_~ Flashback ~_

_"Hey Daddy I made a drawing of you, mummy and me!"_

_"I'm busy Lucy, I don't have time for all of your crap"_

_"Oh I'll just leave it on your desk for later then"_

_"SHUT UP AND LEAVE!" _

_"Sniff sniff.. Sorry"_

_~ Out of flashback ~_

"Wake up" Shouts a guard when I just about wake up.

He leads me to a room and then pushes me onto a chair where the same man from before enters.

"We have a deal" He mutters to me in an evil laugh after as always.

"What" I answer back in an angry tone.

"You have these choices you can either, Die by jumping off the tower OR become our slave." He slams his hand on the table waiting for my answer.

I don't say a thing, I don't want to die nor do any dirty jobs for these dirty men.

"Speak otherwise you're becoming our slave" The man nods at a guard behind me and pulls out a magic gun to the side of my head.

"I'd rather die than becoming a filthy slave" I would grunt my teeth with tears in my eyes.

I found myself at the edge and top of the tower, tears were falling out from my eyes.

"Any last words, Lucy Heartfilia?" The strange man chuckled.

"You won't get away with this" I'd turn around and kick him where it _really_ hurts for men. (You know what I mean)

I'd lean back and fall, falling to my death. I guess this'll be my very last day of my life..

I'm falling down the tower, tears filling the air as if it was rain.

"Natsu" I shout out hoping he would come.

"LUCY!" He sprints as fast as he could as I bump my body and scrape down the building then leap weakly off it.

He sprints harder as the best he could ever do and jumps into the air of a leap of faith to catch me.

"HMPHN!" He groans as he catches me in the air in bridal style. My eyes seem even more blurry I feel like i'm going to faint again..

He lands to the ground and rolls for safety and looks to my eyes. "No, Lucy! Wake up!" He whispers to my ear but nothing happens.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**( I do not Own ****Fairy tail or any of these characters! Remember to review/follow or favourite!)**

**NATSU POV**

"Lucy! Lucy!" I tried to wake her up while she was in bed, it was three in the morning and I couldn't stand leaving her there all alone, and she had fainted since two hours ago. I placed my ear against her chest to check if her heart is pumping still and it is. I sigh to the fact that she's not going to wake up any sooner so I start-up a bucket of water. I should have thought of this in the first place but here I go. I filled it with cold water for the better effect and I had a smirk on my face "Happy you have to look at her face when she wakes up" I whisper in a cheeky smile. "Natsu I don't know about this" He suggests in a worried matter. "shhhh" He commands Happy. "Aye sir" he whispers back.

- SPLASH! -

Lucy woke up and brought her back up straight and glared to them both. "Happy.. Natsu.." She glared at them with an evil look. "I'M GOING TO PULL YOUR EARS OFF SO HARD THAT THEY'LL EXPLODE!" She screamed and stood up but then fell to the ground. "Oww" She groaned and moaned, her leg looked like it was broken from scraping down the wall of the tower. "Luce! Are you ok?" I ask to her while biting my bottom lip. "You should get some rest" said Happy with his excellent idea. "No if she sleeps while having her leg broken the leg will grow into a different way for her leg" I answer back making myself look like I'm smart.

"I'm going to get changed" She said crossing her arms.

"But you can't you have a broken leg so.. I'll help!" Suggested myself. "NO WAY!" She screamed at me, the wind from her scream blowing in my face."Hmm, then how are you going to get dressed?" I ask her with a cheeky grin. "I'll do it myself thank you, Happy get me some proper clothes and Natsu.. Can you carry me to the bathroom?" She looked at me with puppy eyes, and they were impossible to deny so I carried her and boy, that was the best feeling ever.

I carried her the way to the forest where the creepy human hater lady lived, she was the only one we thought of that could help Lucy. Lucy was blushing the way because I was carrying her while I sniffed her, she smells so good to be honest. Happy knocked on the hard wooden tree and the Lady popped out to see what they wanted. "Her leg is broken, could you help her?" I asked in my puppy eye strategy as alike to Lucy's from before. "Oh and make it quick by tomorrow because tomorrow is her birthday" I whispered in her ear and she nodded and closed the door in a slam. Well, that was easy.

Me and Happy arrived at Lucy's house, they felt like sleeping at her house just because it smells like her well, that's what I wanted to do. This is the chance to see what Lucy does in her home. I opened the draws in her room seeing all of her underwear and bras, my eyes were sparkling as so. I then shoved my head into Lucy's underwear draw, and that was the best thing I have ever done in my life. "Natsu stop sniffing her underwear and look at all of these letters" He commanded when opening the very bottom letter and giving it to Natsu to read.

* * *

_Dear Layla,_

_I've just escaped Home from Father he never cared for me if you have never noticed, the family that I really want to live in is Fairy tail and well they are my family now, they care for me no matter what happens especially Natsu. I met Natsu first he guided me to Fairy tail so I could find it and now we're a team, he seems very dreamy and all but he can be the cheekiest bugger. Mum I want you back, you were the only one that really cared for me. I remember those days from when I was just little, when I tried to be nice to Father he would always go angry at me and never care for me, he cares for his money and work. I just wish you were here with me._

_Love you lots Mum xoxo_

_Lucy_

* * *

"Poor Lucy" Says Happy and sad way

"Wait a minute.. I care for Lucy too!" I admit with a cheeky grin

"Somebody loves Lucy!" Teases Happy as he waves his elegant tail.

I pouted my lips and ignored Happy but shades of red would form on my cheeks, she is my girlfriend afterall.

I sighed and snuggled into Lucy's bed wishing that I'll have her in my arms safe and sound. I wish that man won't hunt Lucy down, why does he want her anyway? I faded off in a deep sleep while happy was snuggled by my head.

_Don't worry Lucy, I'll always protect you_

_**(PS. Sorry that this is a very short chapter! I'm on holidays and I was rushing since I have to go for a family trip to New Zealand! I'll make it up to you guys by posting a new chapter sooner and making it even more long!) **_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

Sorry that I haven't posted lately, my boyfriend cheated on me so I haven't been in a happy mood lately :c

But you guys always cheer me up by your such nice reviews and how I've gotten up to 200 reads! Most people think thats like nothing but to me its like the world, I've never done anything like this since I've been afraid of being rejected by other people..

So, in this chapter I thought It would be nice to bring out the love! Remember to review, follow and favourite!

**Natsu: H-Hey, Lucy. **

**Lucy: Hi Natsu! **

**Natsu: H-Happy Valentines day *hands red roses* **

**Lucy: *blush* T-Thanks Natsu. **

**RATED M**

* * *

**NATSU POV**

I wake up to shining, beautiful day. The sun was beaming over Magnolia which brought out the beautiful flowers. I look to my side, seeing Lucy sleep peacefully. I noticed that I was right in her bed, I blushed heavily and shot right out of the bed and looked around cautiously to make sure that nobody saw. "Naaatsuuu, do you know what day it is?" Happy cheekily smirks with his wide, innocent eyes. "Eh? What Happy?" I ask as I turn my head with a curious look. Happy face-palms himself and points to the calendar which clearly says 'Valentines Day' "Holy crap! I've got to get Lucy flowers and everything!" I panicked and ran in circles. "Psh, you two would be a great couple. I knew you would have trouble on finding the correct flowers so I got them for you to give to her" Erza then walks out of the shadows. "BUT IF FIND THAT SHE TURNS OUT TO BE PREGNANT, expect to be found in a hospital" Erza's eyes shine bright red as dark aura surrounds her. I shiver and nod with my eyes wide open "Aye" I shiver a little more and continue reality as soon as I hear moaning noises from Lucy.

I snatch the flowers and shoo them both out of her apartment before seating myself beside her bed. "Natsu? What are you doing with those flowers?" Lucy rubs her eyes and turns her head slightly in confusion. "H-Happy V-Valentines Day Lucy" I'd set the flowers down on the table and smile as she comes closer out from her bed. Before she could even set her feet on the floor, I gently braced my hands on her back and reached in. My warm lips sat onto hers, honestly I've never kissed a girl nor boy before. It's my first time, so I hope this'll be the trick to telling her how I feel towards her.

I'd stay in that very position but release my lips and set my head onto her shoulder with a big bright smile on my face. "You don't know how much I love you, you'll probably reject me but I just thought that it would be right to tell you before some other guy snatches you again" I'd feel tears run down my shoulder, it was Lucy's.

'Please be good tears, please be good tears' My little voice in my head would repeat numerously.

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long, Natsu. I love you too" She'd then dig her head into my muscly chest that was barely covered with my usual outfit. I could feel the tears run down from my chest, I was hoping that they would be good tears. "Lucy, theres no need to cry.." I'd softly whisper and pat her head. "I was waiting for you, for so long. Being taken away from you is the most painful thing in my life, so please take care of me!" She'd shout into my chest and wrap her soft arms around me. "Of course I'd take care of you Luce. Now, what about we go somewhere?" I'd pick her up from the waist and set her onto the floor for her to stand. "Now go and get changed before I change you" I'd say silently with a cheeky attitude. "Huh?" Lucy didn't hear my sentence luckily.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

The two new lovers were both found on the way to the guild. Lucy, was fully drunk and the same with Natsu. With the help from Happy, they finally made it to the guild without getting lost. Natsu kicked the doors opened, everyone shot their heads at the two with a rather surprised look. "Ha, the rumours are true. Natsu has finally become a man like me!" Elfman would shout out as had his arm around Evergreen. Natsu ignored everyones comments and went off to the guild's far corner where he laid Lucy down, who just fell asleep. "She sure is cute when she's asleep, you've got yourself a special girl Natsu" Makarov pervertly laughed and stared at her large breasts. "Oi she's mine. Only I can stare and play with them" Natsu glared at his guild master and growled like a wolf. "Looks like you've grown well" Makarov laughed and scratched his head in pity because he realised how old he is. "I'll be back, make sure nobody roughs her up" Natsu walked off, turning his head back and forth to check if nobody was getting an inch close to her.

All the single men shot forward to take a closer look at her, Lucy was back from the beach with Natsu so she had a daring bikini and a beach towel over her as a blanket. Bickslow threw the towel off of her and stuck out his tongue as usual. "Baby! Jackpot!" The men stared closely at the sleeping beauty until Natsu arrived. Natsu slashed his hands at the men so the boys would fly out with bleeding noses. Natsu would glare deeply and evil into the boy's eyes then look back at Lucy with a big smile but noticing that she was cold. "Aw, Luce you're cold. Good thing I brought you a blanket" He'd spread out the blanket onto her and lift her head to lay a pillow under her head. Natsu then sat down next to her and spread my legs on the lounge chair as I embraced my hand with hers. "Happy Valentines Day Lucy" Natsu would lay a warm peck on her forehead and fall asleep next to her as the rest of the guild cheered, drank and danced.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked this chapter :3 I had an urge to make a 'Valentine's Day' chapter.

**Remember to favorite, review and follow! **

**Happy: Hey Lucy!**

**Lucy: What? **

**Happy: You liiiike Natsu~ **

**Lucy/Natsu: S-SHUT UP! **

**( I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, THIS IS SIMPLY A FAN FICTION) **


End file.
